


[Translation]remember when we cried into the night

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, Unexpected friendships, aka what I wish canon had given us, slight AU, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 6k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>公主与最后一名绝地的故事，三幕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation]remember when we cried into the night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [remember when we cried into the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585852) by [Elenothar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenothar/pseuds/Elenothar). 



> 受汤不热“蕾娅和老王如果认识那肯定是BFF”启发，我就开始脑补了。
> 
> 非常感谢norcumi的校对和鼓励。

 

remember when we cried into the night

 

Elenothar

 

I

 

蕾娅·奥伽纳与欧比旺·科诺比第一次见面的时候吃了满嘴的沙子，带着满腔怒火。当初她父亲跟她说这趟去塔图因之行可能会很有教育意义，她执拗地忽视了他眼中闪烁的顽皮光芒，自信满满地跑去了。（毕竟，她从来就没法抵挡冒险的诱惑。）

 

塔图因到处都是沙子，沙子，沙子，还有那颗多余太阳带来的暴热。等她抵达贝尔在她耳畔再三叮咛不要留存在脑海外任何地方的坐标点，她的飞行摩托已经在交代遗嘱了，就连眼前这座坐落于石块上的小破屋看上去也仿佛圣所一般。

 

但她怎么也没料到接下来发生的事，或者说那个从寓所的阴影中步出跟她打招呼的人。

 

将军端详了她半晌，金红掺白的眉毛下，一双眼睛炯炯有神。他叹了口气。“亏贝尔还说 _我_ 才是冒失的那个。”

 

这像野火般点燃了她的情绪，但紧接着，他笑着抬起一只手。“平静点儿，小姐。我没打算冒犯你和你父亲。”

 

“科诺比将军——”她支吾道，完全乱了阵脚——她讨厌被人打个措手不及，一眼看穿；但更让她烦恼的是，她自己几乎一点儿都不介意。

 

“叫我本就好，”他轻声打断她，但她能从中感觉到一丝命令的口气，源自每一句话都得到服从的日子。“我已经好久不做将军了。”他嘴角上翘。“况且从来都不是自愿的。”

 

蕾娅皱眉。“但你是克隆战争的英雄啊！”

 

最后一丝戏谑的表情也消失在他脸上。“战争不会让人变得伟大，年轻人。”她再一次被他看穿自己的眼神镇住了。“你最好记住这点。”

 

她想到别在腰际的爆能枪，能自卫的自由，还有最近才开始参加的义军同盟秘密集会，尽管早先她偷听过不少。她想到每次忆起帝国和以暴君之名犯下的滔天罪行时在她胸中蒸腾、血管中奔流的恨意。她想到自己是那么的肯定她在为信仰而行正义——

 

但是，所有的决意在看到眼前这个人的样子时却消失的无影无踪。悲痛在他的眼角刻下了皱纹，无尽的哀愁压在他的肩膀上，上次席卷整个银河系的战争和他失去的一切压垮了他。

 

当他转过身以后，疑虑又逐渐消失。

 

“你最好进来，”他扭头说。“沙暴只会越来越强，你的摩托哪里也去不了。”

 

她纳闷了一下他为什么知道自己骑了摩托，然后想起来。他是个绝地——这种事对他来说肯定是小菜一碟。

 

她毫不犹豫地走了进去。

 

这座小茅舍可谓表里如一，但进去以后有一种家的感觉。本走到狭小的厨房区域，任她自己探索其他部分。

 

 _|是个女孩|_ 两人间隔空响起这句话。她转过身，发现他正在打量她，有一瞬间看上去简直像是多日以来第一次看到陆地的落水者，但这种表情很快便一扫而空。

 

“告诉我，年轻的蕾娅，”本边往两个豁口的杯子倒茶边说，“你为什么来这儿？”

 

蕾娅正一脸惶恐地顶着冒气的液体，心里还在为这么热的天喝 _热饮_ 犯嘀咕，听他这么一说，她抬眼看了他一下，但只看到对方波澜不惊的表情。他摆扑克脸的功夫不比任何一个政客差。

 

“我父亲派我来的。他没告诉我原因。”

 

本挑起一条眉毛。“他托你带了什么讯息给我吗？”

 

“没。他……似乎认为我能从这次的经历中学到点什么。”

 

又来了，嘴角上翘。“这家伙。”

 

蕾娅不知道该做什么好，只能低头喝了一口杯中的饮料，结果惊讶地发现尽管冒着热气，喝下去却像是一股清流。

 

她又犹豫了一下，“要知道，父亲总跟我讲你的故事。打仗时的故事。”

 

_还有战争的结局。_

 

他一挑眉。“所以你是来这里上历史课的咯？我以为贝尔早就跟你讲清重要的细节了。”

 

她往前凑了凑，无视对方的讽刺口气，只盯着他的脸看。“他当然讲过，但你是剩下的唯一一名绝地，科诺比大师。你的角度不同，关于绝地的失利我们还有很多不知道的——”

 

“你想听关于绝地灭绝的故事？”他打断她，眼中突然迸射出惊人的冷意。“你想听一天之内我们所谓的盟友是如何选择置之不理，冷眼旁观我们被自己的战友屠戮？你想听庙里的孩子不论年龄高下是如何被无情地杀害？过去除了痛苦别无其他，相信我， _公主_ ，残酷的细节不会给你带来任何收获。”

 

蕾娅心中有一部分在他冰冷的怒火下瑟瑟发抖（天哪，如果愿意，这人可以轻易变成银河系中最可怕的角色之一），但心中的另一部分则专注于他对她的称谓，还有他讲那个词的口气上，好像在说她一点儿都不晓得在银河系中蔓延的黑暗，对此，她可忍不了。也许她不该回嘴的。“所以你就任你那聪明脑瓜里的知识荒废掉，因为往事不堪回首？你难道不觉得是你的沉默侮辱了他们的记忆吗？”

 

有一瞬间，她以为自己犯下了致命的错误，他眼中突然涌现的黑暗触发了她在战斗训练中学到的知识，她看到他身体内积蓄的力量，然后——他突然大笑出声。尽管这突如其来的快意里面似乎带有一丝疯狂，本身倒是不假。

 

本擦擦眼睛，看向震惊的蕾娅。“你当然会这么说了。当然的了。”

 

蕾娅这下真是完全摸不着头脑了，尤其是那个略微重音的“你”，她完全看不懂这背后的讽刺。

 

紧随其后的是清醒，和刚才的笑声一样突然。

 

“记住，蕾娅·奥伽纳，你可是我此生唯一作此承诺的人。你只要问，我会尽量回答。”光线作祟，阴影再次笼罩上他的面庞。“但小心你将找到的东西。有些事我不会告诉你，有些事我不能告诉你。”

 

他靠上背后浅色的石墙，黑暗笼罩了他的全身。她看向他的双眼，冷静地等待，然后说道，“可以给我些时间考虑我的问题吗？”

 

本笑道，“聪明人懂得不要一味猛冲。我们有的是时间。”

 

他的赞许温暖了她心中渴望认可的那部分，她还以为自己早已埋葬了那个念头。政治与得到认可毫无关系，至少帝国参议院里是如此。

 

***

 

她躺在本坚持让给她的硬板床上，盯着黑暗。她睡不踏实，因为心神不安和满腹疑问没法好好休息，所以，当隔壁房间传来低声呢喃吵醒她时，她倒是很感激。

 

“他们太像了，”本说，声音几不可闻。他似乎在跟什么人说话，但她知道这里没别人。

 

一段沉默过后，她听到本苦涩的嗤笑。“相处的再好到头来也没什么用，不是吗？”

 

蕾娅蹑手蹑脚地起身，偷偷从门洞往外看。

 

本盘腿坐在一个蔫巴的垫子上（背挺得真直，她公主的家教让她不自觉地佩服起对方的仪态），背对着她，好像在自言自语。她有一瞬间以为自己在本身边看到一个蓝色的影子，但在她的眼睛尝试说服她的感觉时。它又消失的 _无影无踪_ 。

 

然后本转过身，眼睛藏在暗影里。也许她该害怕。她在一个陌生的星球，在一个而陌生男人的家里，而且刚刚因为偷听某个明显很私密的想法而冒犯了对方的隐私；她的确有点害怕，但主要还是好奇。好奇他在说什么，在跟谁说话。好奇为什么自己在他的身边觉得如此放松。好奇为什么他的声音久久回荡在她的脑海中，尽管她此前从没见过他。

 

“你在跟谁说话？”

 

本挑起一条眉。“你不觉得是我疯了吗？”

 

蕾娅耸耸肩。“也许。但你看上去不疯。”

 

那个笑容，一旦闪现，在他沧桑的脸庞上看上去出奇的不协调，却展现出如一年才开一次的花朵绽放时的那种自然、轻松的美丽。不知怎么的，她希望花自己这辈子让他一直这样开心。

 

“首先声明，”她打赌他藏在阴影中的眼睛在闪光。“我没疯。尽管你会发现这个沙球上没有人这么想。”

 

蕾娅眯眼打量对方。他似乎对此并不觉得有什么不妥，但是……“那你不会觉得孤独吗？”

 

如果不是一直盯着他看，她绝对会错过他微微惊讶的片刻。一种古怪的凝重感突然降临，空气中充斥着过电的记忆。

 

“有比孤独还要糟糕的东西，”本最后回答，听上去像逐客令，“你该回去睡觉，蕾娅。你一定累了。”

 

如果是其他人这么对她说话，她肯定气不打一处来——蕾娅·奥伽纳 _不_ 喜欢受人使唤——她的确被搅起一股挑衅情绪，但他又笑着补充了一句，“明白人不用多说，尽管可能轮不到我批判偷听的古老传统，规则还是有的：别被抓住。”

 

蕾娅回到床上——她知道在自己的游戏上被打败的感觉。尽管给她留下了更多的问题，她心里知道，自己从他那里得不到答案。至少现在不行。

 

***

 

第二天一早，狂风在茅舍周围呼啸，只有致命的沙粒敲打外墙的声音偶尔打断风的哀嚎。她从小洗手间里出来以后，本已经坐在桌前了，捧着一个冒气的杯子和一根包装好的干粮棒。她几乎能肯定他没睡觉。

 

蕾娅低头看了看干粮棒，突然觉得自己很渺小，他身边的男子是个久经沙场的战士与外交家，不管哪方面的经验都比她强得多。

 

她咬了一口干粮，差点噎住，但努力保持波澜不惊的样子。

 

“我知道，很恶心，”本随意地说，已经吃完了他那份。“这么多年了，人们以为早就找到好办法保存食物了呢。我是想做点好的，但没料到得在这场风暴期间招待客人。”

 

蕾娅猛一抬头，想知道对方是不是在嘲笑自己，但他甚至都没在看她，正忙着往空杯子里倒茶。

 

外面依旧狂风呼啸。

 

“所以你一连几天都被困在这里的时候都在做些什么？”

 

幽默在他脸上一闪即逝。“和平常没什么两样。思考。冥想。努力不谋杀掉在我关怀下活到今天的几盆珍贵的植物。修理坚持罢工的东西。”

 

蕾娅试图想象只有这几种花样的生活，脸皱成了一团。

 

“等你到了我这个年纪，四处乱跑浪费体力可没那么有趣了，”本挖苦地指出，但她依旧觉得他的答案有些 _不对劲_ 。

 

“你看上去不像是坐得住的那种。”

 

他的眼中闪现出一种奇怪的光芒。“真的？那我一定有哪里做的不对。”

 

她打量了他好一会儿，然后摇摇头。继续下去只会兜圈子，所以她转移了话题。“我想到该问你什么了。”

 

 _那_ 倒是引起了他的注意。

 

“哦？”

 

她深吸一口气。“我只有一个问题。绝地为什么失败了？”

 

迎接她的是绝对的寂静。本轻轻呼出一口气，闭上双眼。“你怎么会觉得我知道那个问题的答案？”

 

“你也许不知道 _那个_ 答案，”蕾娅谨慎地说，“但你这样的人，这么多年来一直在这个沙球上思考……你一定想过。”

 

本从袍子里抽出一个银色的棍棒，在光线中闪现出黯淡的光芒。正合他手掌的尺寸。“你知道这是什么吗？”

 

“一把光剑，”她轻声惊呼，一动不动地盯着那个反光的手柄。她以前从没见过，但很多人都说它是有史以来最伟大的武器。

 

本点点头。“一种优雅的武器，属于一个更文明的时代。绝地从幼时就拿它训练，直到人剑合一。但重要的是，我们不光被教导如何使用光剑，而是何时使用。绝地生活的基石是和平和宁静，暴力永远只是迫不得已的手段。”他苦涩地喷喷鼻息。“然后克隆战争开始了，突然间我们都被牵扯进一场残酷血腥的战争之中，冲在最前面，却看不见尽头。许多人战死沙场，但战争改变的是我们所有人——在永无止境的战斗中变得冷硬。”本的目光穿透了她，仿佛太阳爆裂般炽烈。“战争 _摧毁_ 了我们，蕾娅，打碎了绝地的信条。并不仅是因为战斗与杀戮变得稀松平常，不再是偶尔的手段而是变为常态，更是因为我们被拖进来了政治的泥潭中。绝地武士团将自治权拱手让给了参议院，与政客们捆绑在了一起，最终再没办法完成我们的使命——我们没法帮助共和国和周边地区的人民，因为我们忙着打仗，对最高议长言听计从。”

 

本叹了口气，愁容满面，疲惫不堪，思绪已经飘远。“当然了，武士团并不是没有过错。现在我相信我们的行事方式太过照搬教条，太过生硬，囿于传统而无法早早采取更积极的措施。尽管我的老师傅几十年前就警告过长老会。”

 

他站起身，一只手搭在蕾娅肩上，然后离开了房间。“确保你不会犯下和我们当年一样的错误，小姐。”

 

***

 

被困在这个狭小空间的第三天，蕾娅简直要疯了，本倒像是把她的焦虑当做生活的调剂。最终，在她差点就要对家具大喊大叫的时候，他终于关掉给他洒上一层蓝光的数据板，对她露出一个微笑。

 

“打一局赛巴克牌如何？”他问道，从座位中起身，在墙边其中一个抽屉里翻了翻。“这些日子里我很少允许自己像这样放松了。”

 

事到如今，只要能让她别在继续干坐着扭自己的拇指，她 _做什么_ 都行，但她还是假装不在乎地挑眉，评论道，“赛巴克牌，本？那个粗俗的赌博游戏？”

 

本凑近了些，好像在吐露一个秘密。“所有最棒的游戏都是这样。”他直起身，开始分发一副破旧的牌。“你知道科瑞利安赌局怎么打吧？”

 

蕾娅点点头。温特一直更中意科瑞利安赌局，天知道是为什么。但她总是赢，也许就是这个原因。

 

博弈开始。

 

一个半钟头过后，她对他的固有印象彻底被打碎。她本以为他这样一个礼貌的绅士绝不会使什么下三滥的手段，所以肯定玩不好这个游戏。她错了。他连赢三场。

 

她看着自己的牌，一脸苦相，但怎么看那还是一手臭牌。“你 _怎么_ 做到的？”

 

“岁月与经验，年轻人，”他颇为自得地回答。“这毕竟是个策略游戏。”

 

她刚打算张嘴反驳——她通常对策略很 _在行_ ，该死——他就补充道，“你得记住你可不仅仅是在玩游戏，你在玩你的 _对手_ 。你想知道我为什么知道如何玩赛巴克牌么？绝地的幼教就包括这项——它是完美的诊断工具。”

 

她看着自己的牌（还是臭的不行），然后看向他。“也许你只是不想承认你是个卑鄙的混蛋就会玩阴的。”

 

他的笑声回荡在整个小屋。

 

***

 

外面的世界终于恢复了平静的假象。目之所及，没有一丝风扰动任何一粒沙子。他们上午时间都在修理她的飞行摩托，她知道这意味着距分离不远了。

 

他和她并肩站在门口，“你需要离开。即便在这里待着的这几天也很危险。”

 

蕾娅用围巾把自己裹好，以抵御毒辣的阳光。“我不后悔。”

 

不用看她也知道他在笑。“愿原力与你同在，蕾娅·奥伽纳。”

 

“也与你同在，欧比旺·科诺比。”

 

如果他对听到自己的老名字感到吃惊，也并没有表现出来，但当他对她微微鞠躬的时候，难以捉摸的眼中闪现出一抹感激的亮光。她也对他笑笑，希望自己嘴角的上翘已经告诉了他那些她无法开口讲出但他需要听到的话。

 

尽管渴望是那么的强烈，但一旦爬上摩托，蕾娅并没有回头。如果她回头了，便会看到最后的绝地孤独的身影，一个被热量搅动的黑色轮廓，目送着他最后的两个希望之一消失在闪烁的天际线之间。

 

II

 

他们的第二次见面要短暂的多，尽管熟悉渐长，带来的却只有痛苦。深陷在悲伤与后悔的泥沼之中，当牢门打开，一个熟悉的身影带着两个暴风兵出现的时候，她有好一会儿没反应过来。

 

蕾娅盯着本，这次落水的是她，而本是那块陆地。

 

她站起身，浑身酸痛，一只坚定的手落在她的胳膊上，扶她站稳，看向她的眼中充满了温柔的同情与理解。她没有在维达的折磨下崩溃，没有在家乡毁灭时大声尖叫，但现在她只想哭泣，想就这样 _算了_ 。

 

“我们走，小姐，”本轻声说，但她脑中同时回响起他的声音 _|以后会有时间哀悼。现在，我们需要你。|_

 

一旦能靠双腿站稳，她手里就被塞了一把爆能枪，他对她露出一个微笑，她在塔图因上绝少看到的那种绽放般的笑容。然后他就走了，和他来的时候一样迅速。

 

她的另外两个救兵，终于摘掉了头盔，互相耸了耸肩，矮个子的那个帮他们俩作了介绍，卢克·天行者和韩索罗，高个子的那个则嘀咕了句“疯隐士”之类的话，蕾娅突然爆笑出声。当年最伟大的绝地只会被这样记住？但其中也有真切的幽默，在她心中汩汩流淌，因为她知道本不会介意，甚至会觉得很有趣。

 

但一小时以后，一切幽默土崩瓦解，她眼睁睁看着维达杀死了她与过去的最后一丝联系，恐怕漆黑面具下还挂着一个笑容。

 

_|快逃，卢克，快逃！|_

 

然后是轻声的， _|你很坚强，蕾娅·奥伽纳。记住如何示弱。要有信仰。|_

 

飞船离开机库的时候她没有流泪，卢克的悲痛充斥了他们周遭的空气，而她累得无法哭泣，无法思考。

 

以后会有时间哀悼。

 

III

 

本在她面前闪闪烁烁地显形，蓝色的，蕾娅不知道是该对他尖叫还是喜极而泣。她以为从霍斯的孤寂中再无法找到一丝暖意，在这里的两个月已经让她对寒冷痛恨至极，正如她在塔图因上时对那里的酷热恨之入骨。

 

他不像上次见面时，也就是他死前几分钟的时候那样苍老，现在的他看上去更像是她第一次见到他时候样子；银发中依旧掺杂着些许红发，身形尚未佝偻。

 

“你看到的是我在你印象中最深的面貌，”他解释道，声音还是老样子，只是伴有轻微的回音，似乎飘散在风里。

 

“你是真的吗？”她轻声问道，尽管能从他的存在感受到真相，但她需要听他说出来。

 

他笑了，挑起一条眉。“不觉得只是你疯了吗？”

 

“混蛋，”话里倒是没有恶意，嘴角上翘正对上他眼中的调笑。

 

“多数人可不会这么快就搞明白，”他和蔼地说，双手抄进袖筒。

 

她静静打量他虚浮的身形，一眼，两眼，偷偷的，只是为了查看他是不是还在。然后狠狠掐了自己一下，没有咒天骂地的觉醒。

 

本耐心等待她组织好语言。

 

“所以你现在是个鬼魂咯？”她指了指他透明的身体。

 

“比那要复杂一点，”他回答，又恢复了兴味十足的口气。“但本质上来讲，是的。”

 

“那……正常吗？”

 

他轻轻喷喷鼻息。“我早就放弃这辈子过正常生活的希望了。”他的眼神飘到了遥远的地方。“就我所知，我是几百年来第二个学会这个本领的绝地。如果你问的是其他原力敏感的人是不是也可以这样，那理论上，如果走上这条路，答案是肯定的。”

 

又一次，他的声音回荡在她脑中，久久才被寂静吞噬 _。|在我教你之前，你得先做好准备。原力在上，也许有朝一日你用得上。|_

 

仿佛是一则对未来的沉重预言，她打了个冷战。蕾娅现下基本还不打算去拥抱那种令卢克跃跃欲试的神奇力量。“你怎么做到的？在我脑子 _里_ 讲话？”

 

“那个，”他毫不后悔地说，“下次有空再说吧。”

 

他的形体开始跳动，越来越淡，越来越透明。她想开口请他留下，求他提供更多的答案，但她冻僵的嘴唇里一个字也没吐出来。

 

“先别告诉卢克，孩子。”他的声音来自一个遥远的地方。“他需要自己发现他的信仰。”

 

她对空气点点头。蕾娅·奥伽纳早已找到了自己的。

 

IV

 

蕾娅·阿米达拉·奥伽纳·天行者·索罗在原力的蓝幕中最先看到的不是她的母亲或者父亲，甚至不是她堕落的儿子（那是之后的事了），而是那个温柔的微笑，属于一个若生命没有那么坎坷她可以更好相知相识的人。

 


End file.
